


Mine

by leen_go (cagedchaos)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedchaos/pseuds/leen_go
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kris Wu gets love confessions stuffed into his locker.





	Mine

Kris stands in front of his locker on the second floor of his school, a grimace clear on his features and his arms folded on his chest. His backpack sits on the ground next to him and he wonders if he should just tell all his teachers that he forgot to bring his books to class if it means he doesn’t have to open that grey door.

“You know that giving your locker cut-eye isn’t going to get it to open, right?” Zhang Yixing asks sarcastically when he shows up. He leans onto the locker beside Kris’ so the two can face each other.

Kris scowls further, this time directing his annoyed expression at Yixing’s lounging figure. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he says simply, as if that’s an appropriate answer to Yixing’s remark.

Yixing raises an eyebrow, “And that’s supposed to explain why you’re glaring daggers at your locker?”

Kris growls low because Yixing knows exactly why Kris doesn’t like Valentine’s Day and is just trying to get on Kris’ nerves.

Yixing laughs in response and pushes himself off the locker he’s been leaning on so that he can turn around and swirl the combination to open the lock on the metal door.  “Can’t be _that_ bad,” Yixing comments and a flurry of red, pink, and purple showers their feet when Yixing opens the door. “See? Just paper.”

Kris sighs and starts to bend over to clean up the mess at the foot of his locker. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who has to glance around corners to make sure a swarm of girls isn’t lying in wait to assault you everywhere you go.” It certainly doesn’t help that trying to hide his tall figure is a near impossible feat.

“Ah, the sufferings of a teenage heartthrob,” Yixing returns dramatically before Kris throws a handful of pages at his face. “It must be _so_ hard dealing with so many admirers. You know, a lot of guys would kill to get this kind of attention from girls.”

“Well, I’m not a lot of guys,” Kris mutters, “ _You know this_. Now will you just shut up and help me with these?”

“Naw, I think I’ll just stand here and watch you do all the work,” Yixing laughs again, leaning back into the wall of lockers.

Kris looks up at Yixing’s smug face and wishes he didn’t like his best friend enough that he wouldn’t punch him. “Jack ass.”

Yixing’s laugh rings throughout the empty hallway; it’s seven in the morning and the majority of the student body doesn’t arrive until at least an hour later. Kris had arrived early today so he could get the arduous task of opening his locker and clearing it of cards that girls had slipped into his locker the evening before over with before people started showing up to watch him.

“A ‘please’ will suffice, but I guess that would be asking too much from you,” Yixing says, finally getting to his knees to help Kris. “I don’t suppose I should hold my breath for a thank you when we’re done?”

Kris smiles because even if Yixing likes annoying him, he always helps in the end. “Nope.”

…

Kris has known for a long time that he will never see a girl in a more than platonic manner, though he’s never admitted it to anyone. Yixing, though, has the uncanny ability to read Kris like a book and had discovered his secret early into their friendship. It is a true testament to Yixing’s loyalty that none of their friends have found out.

Kris would like to think that he’s pretty good at playing the part. He’s the school’s basketball team’s captain, and he pretends that he doesn’t have a girlfriend because ‘why settle for one girl when you have so many to choose from?’

It’s not that Kris really minds the occasional blushing giggles he gets from the girls he smiles at politely in the hall, but Valentine’s day is a different story. It’s a continuous eight hours of keeping a smile plastered on his face whenever girls wave at him in the hallways. The only refuge he gets is when the teacher is talking and he can pretend not to see the desperate waves female students are sending his way as he focuses on what’s on the board.

The act would be a whole lot easier if it wasn’t for the fact that he has to constantly remind himself that when Yixing is laughing at his suffering, it is not appropriate to kiss him for making the wonderful sound (despite the ill intentions), no matter how close they are.

…

At lunch, Kris opens his locker once more to find a bunch of envelops tucked into the cracks between the door and the frame. What’s more ridiculous is that someone has posted a piece of paper on the front of the door, with angry block letters that spell “MINE” in scribbled green pen. Rolling his eyes, he doesn’t even bother to pull it down as he slams the door shut hurriedly and heads downstairs to meet his friends.

…

“So what’s the damage this year?” Lu Han asks, his arm linked through Kim Minseok’s as they stride up to the table Kris and Yixing are already seated at. Kris had once inquired about their relationship, and had ended up more confused than before he had asked. Yixing had simply laughed and told Kris to just give up any ideas he had on finding a definite name for whatever it was between Lu Han and Minseok.

“56 so far,” Yixing answers for Kris. “20 bucks says that number will be up to at least 70 by day’s end.” Kris kicks Yixing under the table indignantly and the latter only sticks out his tongue in teasing retaliation.

Lu Han snorts, “Maybe that poster on the door will drive away the weak of heart,” he says with a laugh, popping a fry into his mouth.

Kris groaned, “Saw that, did you?”

“You kidding? I make it a point of crossing your locker in between classes just so I can see how many girls are huddled up against it.”

“Don’t you have better things to do with yourself?”

“Yeah, like tending to your own growing pile of Valentines?” Minseok pipes up, pouting in the slightest.

Lu Han grins back at Minseok with a playful glint in his eyes, “I would, but you haven’t given me one yet, so they’re not worth looking through.”

Minseok flushes pink and Kris has to look away before he gets to enjoy his lunch backwards. He busies himself with trying to open his pop bottle instead.

“Oh, give it here. It’s going to be summer break before you get that thing open.” Yixing pulls the bottle from Kris and a long hiss sounds when he twists it open. “So, any of them interesting, at least?”

Kris grabs his drink back and glares. “Why do you ask stupid questions?”

Yixing laughs, “Because I like watching you squirm.”

Kris narrows his eyes. “No, none of them are interesting,” he answers in an even voice, though he doesn’t add the part where he hasn’t looked through any of them because he knows none of them are from Yixing.

Yixing frowns from across the table, “You didn’t even read them. You know, most of them were probably written after hours of hard thinking. You should really give them the courtesy of at least skimming through them.”

Kris shrugs as he shovels more food into his hungry mouth. “Maybe later.”

Yixing scowls and throws the paper wrapper from his straw at Kris’ face, “Which means you’re going to go home and just toss them all into the garbage. Man, what the hell do these girls see in you?”

Kris shrugs and chucks Yixing’s garbage back at him with a grin, “I’d like to know too so I can stop doing it.”

“Hah! Don’t act like you don’t love the attention, Kris Wu!” Kim Jongdae seats himself beside Yixing as Huang Zitao makes himself comfortable across from them next to Kris.

Kris straightens up; he’d let himself relax a little when he was talking to Yixing because really, Lu Han and Minseok were too much in their own world to notice anything he said anyway. With Jongdae and Zitao joining them though, he is going to have to choose his words more wisely again.

“Clearly, none of the girls are good enough for our duizhang,” Zitao adds, clapping a hand on his team captain’s back. “What are you going to do when you have to ask one of them to go to prom with you?”

Kris hears Yixing snort back a laugh and glares at him briefly for the unspoken mockery.

“Clearly, your duizhang has very specific tastes in _partners_ ,” Yixing says once he’s straightened his expression.

Kris kicks Yixing under the table for the subtle jab. Yixing shrugs back cheekily with an innocent expression on his face. Kris tells himself to just forget about it; it’s been three years since Yixing knew and he’s never told a soul. But it doesn’t stop him from standing up from the cafeteria table and stepping out of his seat. “Bathroom,” he announces briskly before turning to leave and pulling his phone from his pocket as soon as he’s clear of the doors.

 _The hell are you doing?_ Kris’ thumbs punch a text message directed to Yixing.

_I’m eating lunch? Why are you texting me from the bathroom? You’re gross._

Kris resists the urge to roll his eyes. _I’m not in the bathroom, ass hole._ He chances a glance through the door windows and finds Yixing looking up from his phone. Kris does a quick wave to get his attention, motioning for him to leave the group as well to join him before he disappears behind the door frame again.

_I’d really much rather eat lunch, thanks. They don’t serve chicken alfredo every day._

Kris glares at the screen on his phone. _Fucker._ When Kris glances into the cafeteria once more, he sees Yixing sighing and telling their friends he has to leave for a moment.

“What?” Yixing bites between his teeth as soon as the door swings open.

“What are you playing at?” Kris asks back, equally irritated.

“I’m not playing at anything.”

“Then what the hell was the joke about the _partners_?” Three years and Yixing has never made a single peep about Kris’ sexual orientation if they weren’t alone.

Yixing rolls his eyes, “Relax, Kris. You’re overanalysing. It’s just a word.” Yixing turns to head back inside.

Kris frowns and doesn’t let him, recalling the knowing look Yixing had shot him when he’d made the joke. He grabs Yixing’s elbow before he can leave. “No. I’m not. You’re always careful about what you say to others about me. I know this about you.”

Yixing throws Kris’ arm off of him, “Oh my god, Kris. You are so paranoid. Even if it was a slip up, no one’s going to notice. Just let me eat lunch, okay?” Yixing shakes his head exasperatedly and re-joins the group.

Kris stares after him in disbelief. He could swear Yixing is doing this on purpose.

…

When Kris gets off from basketball practice, Yixing has only just left the art room and the two agree to walk home together.  Yixing follows Kris up to his locker, mostly just so he can tally up the final numbers.

“73, and 74 if you count that ridiculous poster on your door,” Yixing announces triumphantly as the two exit the school through side doors. “Lu Han owes me twenty bucks,” he says, pulling out his phone to text Lu Han the happy news.

“Well, I’m glad you’re making money off my misery, Zhang Yixing,” Kris mutters, shoving the letters that had been in Yixing’s hands a moment ago into his backpack.

Yixing chortles and slips the phone back into his pocket, “Misery? Quit being such a drama king. The only people in misery are those poor girls who’ll never get their feelings for you returned. If only they knew that you were just going to throw them all out without looking. Would they still think you were cool then?”

Kris pushes Yixing off the sidewalk and he stumbles, laughing, as the pair reach the corner where they usually part towards their own homes. “See you tomorrow, Kris!”

Kris mutters something close to a ‘yeah’ and waits for Yixing to turn around before he starts walking again.

…

Kris decides to take Yixing’s words to heart and pulls out the pile of letters in his backpack and sets them on his desk in front of him in a messy pile. Maybe he couldn’t ever return the feelings of any of the girls that wrote him these letters, but he really should respect them enough to read through what they’ve written. He picks up the obnoxious ‘MINE’ poster from the top of the pile and glares at it a second before putting it down again to start his ‘already read’ pile.

Fifty letters later, Kris wishes he hadn’t listened to Yixing. He picks up the next letter with a sigh and remarks that it’s in the same angry block letters as the poster.

_All these stupid girls. Don’t they realise you’re never going to read these letters?_

Kris worries for a moment that there’s a mentally unstable girl out there roaming the halls of his high school. He folds the letter back up and tosses it onto the growing pile, picking up the next.

_Made a bet with Lu Han, better help increase the numbers._

Kris laughs because of course Yixing would cheat. How else would he make sure that he didn’t lose to Lu Han?

_Woop. Here’s another. Hi, Kris! Even though I know you won’t be reading! Haha._

Kris shakes his head at Yixing’s immaturity and moves to place it on top of the other ridiculous non-letter. He reaches for the next with an amused grin on his face until he notes that the two from Yixing are written in the same green coloured pen as the ‘MINE’ poster sticking out from the bottom of the pile. He swallows the suspicion and moves on anyway; lots of people have that pen.

It’s not until he reaches the last letter that he realises that his suspicions are true.

_Hi Kris._

_I really have no idea why I’m writing this, especially since I already know that I’ve won my bet against Lu Han. I guess since it’s because you won’t read these anyway that I feel like this will be a great way to get something off my chest._

_I think I’m in love with you, Kris Wu._

_So I guess that’s why I got angry when I kept seeing girls shoving things into your locker. And why I made that stupid poster and stuck it on the front of your door. Not that it made a difference really, because you’re as popular as ever. I just suddenly felt the desire to stake my claims. And yes, I was making a joke at lunch about you. I got pissed off, okay? Half the school is trying to get your attention when all I want them to do is leave you alone so I can have you for myself. Sometimes I wish you hadn’t trusted me to keep your stupid secret. Then I could tell everyone and then they’d leave you the hell alone, and I could get a damn minute with you without getting interrupted. Did you know you never even really asked me to keep your secret? Not officially. I just did, because it felt like I was closer to you than everyone else because I knew something they didn’t. You never bothered to ask if I shared the same secret._

_God, I sound obsessively possessive, but that’s just how I feel about you, okay?  It’s a good thing you’d never read this anyway. You’ll probably shove these to the bottom of your garbage can where they’ll never see the light of day again, the same place I’m shoving these embarrassing feelings of mine._

_Yixing._

Kris drops the letter and grabs his keys.

…

Kris stands at the entrance to Yixing’s house, heart racing, partly from his run here, and partly because of the letter he’d just read.

 _I’m outside._ Kris texts and a minute later, Yixing is at the door.

“Hey, what’s up?” Yixing asks as he lets Kris into the house.

 _‘What’s up?’_ Kris thinks to himself. _What’s up is that you sent me a secret letter confessing your feelings for me and now I don’t know how to tell you the same._ “Do you have pen and paper?” He settles to say instead, idea forming in his head.

Yixing eyes Kris suspiciously, “You came all the way to my house to ask if I had pen and paper? You do realise I was in the middle of dinner, right?”

“Just answer the question,” Kris replies in a huff.

“Uhm, okay. Give me a sec.” Yixing disappears up the stairs and returns with a small stack of paper and his pencil case.

Kris scribbles something on the first page, folds it and hands it to Yixing. He doesn’t wait for Yixing to open it before he starts on the next piece of paper.

“‘Your bet with Lu Han is dumb.’” Yixing reads as Kris shoves another folded sheet under his nose.

“‘Hi back to you, Yixing.’? Kris, seriously, what are you doing?&rdquo

Kris shakes his head and continues to write on the third page.

“‘No. I’m pretty sure those “stupid girls” don’t realise I won’t be reading their letters. You said so yourself that they probably wouldn’t think I was cool any more if they knew.’ Kris... this…” Yixing trails, voice wavering, slowly catching on to the game Kris has begun.

Kris puts his hand up to shush Yixing as he finishes his current page, digging through Yixing’s pencil case to pull out a roll of tape. He looks up to find that the blood has left Yixing’s face, leaving it ghostly pale. Kris tries not to let his face be the complete opposite as he thrusts the piece of paper onto Yixing’s chest, the adhesive making it stick to the front of his t-shirt.

Kris pulls his arm back towards himself and starts to chew on his thumbnail nervously as he waits for Yixing to look down at the piece of paper with ‘MINE’ drawn across it in his horrible lettering. “Mine?” Yixing asks, looking back up at Kris, hands still holding onto the previous pages Kris had practically thrown at him.

“I read them,” Kris answers, “All of them. Just like you said I should.”

Yixing’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times and Kris tries to work words off his tongue again, but his nerves are getting the better part of him. Sighing, he picks up the pen again and scrawls more words onto another sheet of paper, before folding it and thrusting it into Yixing’s slightly trembling hands.

_I think I’m in love with you too, Zhang Yixing._


End file.
